little_witch_academiafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Black Soulstone/Familiars
Pomaikai Holoholona (lit. meaning: Blessed Animals), better known as 100 Familiar Races, Poho Familiars, or simply Familiars (the term often confused with regular Familiars), are special type of familiars identified with exceptional magical powers and tremendous reserve of Magic Energy. This because they are special familiars created from combined magical energy from both Yggdrasil and its opposite Nidhoggr. Some of them were tamed as pets due to their peculiar abilities which allowed them to do things that witches or regular familiars normally cannot do. Their appearance vary from one and another, be it classical small draconic creature to ancient beings. Origins After destruction of Nidhoggr, the cosmic serpent left behind tremendous amount of magical energy that threatened all life on Earth. To purify it, Nine Olde Witches combined their magic and that of Yggdrasil to absorb Nidhoggr's energy and its remaining essence into the cosmic tree. Inside the cosmic tree, some portion of Yggdrasil's magical energy, and Nidhoggr's both absorbed magical energy and essence combined into unique 100 species of lifeforms that later expelled from the tree itself. Sensing goodness within them in spite of carrying essence of cosmic serpent, Woodward christened them as Pomaikai Holoholona (lit. meaning: Blessed Animals) or 100 Familiar Races based on number of their races, and she, and other Nine Olde Witches, have them spread to various countries around the globe, including Korea, Japan, America, China, and Persia. Alongside other magical creatures, 100 Familiar Races' presence at those countries played further role on their history, expanding the already existing mythologies there. But over the years, peaceful existence between witches and 100 Familiar Races seemed went not as much as Nine Olde Witches wanted because their relationships quite different compared with in the past. By the end of Middle Ages and dawn of Golden Age of Magic, witches began to forgot the legend about Nidhoggr who nearly destroy the world, and everyone's opinion about them gradually changed: Witches no longer remember what made 100 Familiar Races unique compared with other magical beings, while normal humans dismissed their existence as myth or perceive them as evil spirits. The ownership of 100 Familiar Race and regular Familiars ultimately become strictly controlled near the end of Golden Age of Magic because some of them having tense relationships with their witch partners than others that led to several incidents: Slug Hounds' near extinction that caused Land Squid went rogue, a jabberwocky turned into its lost soul form as living weapon, and ultimately, Hodag Holocaust. To ensure that those incidents never repeated again, any witches who wanted to have a familiar, regardless whether from regular Familiars or 100 Familiar Races, must have necessary license and papers to own one, and therefore, those who suspected to abuse her familiar will be punished severely depend on how bad they abuse the said familiar: If the victimized familiar revealed to be belonged to 100 Familiar Races and undergo transformation into Lost Soul form more that twice, those who responsible for the transformation and abuse will be punished by painful and unpleasant death. Characteristics Though each races of these special familiars have different shape and size, they have few things in common: All of them are created by combination of Yggdrasil’s magical energy with absorbed essence and magical energy of Nidhoggr, giving them tremendous magical powers and advanced physiology. They can perform extraordinary magical techniques unique for them such as: *'Shiny Ball': Firing condensed ball of green and pink magic energy with properties and effect similar to Shiny Arc that compressed before fired. The larger the ball, the greater the damage it can inflicted. **'Shiny Ball Suicide': The Pomokai Holoholona conjure a condensed ball of green magical energy which then slammed to the ground, destroying everything around them (including the user) within huge explosion. Very powerful, but also killing the user with it. Only lightning weasels who can survive usage of Shiny Ball Suicide. **'Ultra Big Shiny Ball': Similar with Shiny Ball, except larger. **'Rapid Shiny Ball': Firing multiple uncompressed Shiny Balls in rapid succession at the target. *'Balai Repulsors': All Pomokai Holoholonas possesses a pair or two hollowed tube-like protursions on either shoulder blades or hip area that release jet of magical energy with propulsive force strong enough to allow the familiar to fly or moves in incredible speed as fast as Shiny Rod's Shiny Balai form. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': Pomokai Holoholonas can heal and regenerate all physical and mental harm to themselves very quickly. While their regeneration rate varied between one species of Pomokai Holoholonas and another, it's obvious that they able to rapidly regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue with much greater speed and efficiency than any ordinary lifeforms on Earth. They can even fully regenerate and/or reattach missing limbs as well. Even so, this ability still had its limits as continuous regeneration from injuries will gradually strain and weakened them. Also, disintegration, incineration, and dismemberment can kill them if their regeneration cannot overcome it. **'Healing Coma': Special ability of Pomokai Holoholonas to recover from severe injuries should those injuries proved too much for their regenerative healing factor to heal quickly. When performing this, they will enter a coma or vegetative state, allowing their magic to quickly regenerate and restore severe injuries they have sustained. In this state, they can't be harmed due to them encased their body within durable crystalline cocoon and, when they wake up, will emerge from the cocoon and at the peak of their health. This ability however, only used as last resort to recover from injuries as in this state, they will left in vulnerable state and unable to perceive their surroundings. *'Size-Shifting': Large Pomokai Holoholona races whom natural form larger than humans like Leviathans, Edenarus, and Zord Rex can magically shrunk their size to ostritch-size as means to enter and interact within human environments like buildings or houses. *'Anthropomorphic Physiology': All Pomokai Holoholona races are well known for having anthropomorphic physiology which ranges from simply able to speak with human language or possessing primate/humanoid features like having opposable thumbs. Lastly, unlike other magical creatures and regular familiars, familiars from Pomokai Holoholonas carried magical energy derived from Nidhoggr inside them, which reacts to their strong negative emotions. Lost Soul Familiar Because they carry Nidhoggr's energy that reacted to negative emotions, had any member of 100 Familiar Race overwhelmed by rage, it will trigger violent chain reaction where Nidhoggr's energy taking over both body and mind, turning them into Lost Beast Familiar. As they succumbed to their rage, the familiar's skin and fur (or either shell/scales) will caught fire and replaced by searing layer of black energy membrane. This followed by white protective armor, which resembles furled leaf buds, materialized around the tail and formed barbed blade on its tip. As the eyes glow in white, the mouth become jagged like jack-o-lantern with sharp teeth. The transformation ends with horn-like protursions grew on the head like a crown. In this state, the transformed familiar is aware with their actions, but the rage hinders their ability to distinguish between friend and foe and attacks in whatever way will enable him to defeat his target, oblivious to the consequences of the attack. They also taking no restraint from releasing their magical powers, causing them to inflict more damage to their surroundings than intended target. This usually happened on familiars who suffer PTSD (Post Traumamatic Stress Disorder) from abuse, torture, or other unfortunate events in their lives that bad enough to induce PTSD such as having their beloved master killed in front of them. If a familiar once had PTSD-inducing traumatic experience, it's advised that they need immediate psychological healing to prevent any unfortunate incidents. Familiar Codes Ever since becoming part of witch community, familiars (be it regular ones or from 100 Familiar Races) and witches followed three strict codes such as: *Familiars only summoned as last resort to assist their masters in facing situations that too much for them to handle, like facing dangerous creatures such as Ancient Dragons. *In battles, witches must fight with their familiars side by side if the said familiar capable in fighting. It means familiars musn't do most of the fight. *Don't dependant on familiar's service too much, as familiars only there to help its masters develop their talents by their own strengths. Blood Pact See: Blood Pact. Poho Mode See: Poho Mode. Notable Familiar Races Lightning Weasels Lightning Weasels, also known as Volkar, Kamaitachi, or Raiju is a familiar race in form of white weasel with special ability to manipulate electricity and other forms of magic. While they confirmed to be creatures derived from combined essences of both Yggdrasil and Nidhoggr's like other 100 Familiar Races, lightning weasels' legendary powers and reputation led many humans in the past believed them to be born from Thor's Hammer, and it was said that one lightning weasel could unleash a power equivalent to a God's wrath: A swipe of their tail was said to capable for delivering enough force to either demolish entire mountains or causing tsunami, and they can also summon devastating thunderstorm. But this likely the exaggeration of true testament of their strengths, as no lightning weasels can summon devastating thunderstorm alone nor even demolish entire mountain with their tail. At the beginning, many witches were afraid with lightning weasels due to their immense powers and advised others to immediately flee upon seeing one. But overtime, the relationships between lightning weasels and witches become improved with them developed respect on each other, though witches who aware with their existence were only those from magical families such as House of Cavendish. The most famous faction of this familiar race is Nova Clan, a large pack of lightning weasels entrusted by Woodward to guard both seal of Grand Triskellion and secret archive build near it, which documented detailed history of magic including Nidhoggr itself. Lightning Weasels are arguably one of fastest and powerful of all 100 Familiar Races. True to their name, they possesses potent electrokinetic ability that they can cause minor thunderstorms and ability to moves and flies extremely fast as if they can teleporting, with a mention of one lightning weasel can disappear and reappear behind a witch in a blink of eye. Lightning weasels can also enlarged their tail to inflict much damage with it, which led to belief where a brute force from their tail provide enough force to cause tsunami and demolished entire mountain. Like other familiars, they can also cast magic and generic familiar abilities such as Shiny Ball. They possesses 3 special abilities which are: *'Thunder Golem' (active ability): Ability to summon lightning bolts from the sky to struck some portion of soil and other nearby earthen material in order to brought them to life into giant humanoid golem armed with hammer made of solid lightning. This ability used to combat giant monsters around the size of Titans and Ancient Dragons, and presumably what led them believed to be created by Thor's Hammer. Due to requires large amount of magic energy to maintain the golem, this ability normally only lasts for at least 7 minutes and used as last resort. *'Advanced Regeneration and Vitality' (passive ability): Because their incredibly strong life forces that granting them tremendous stamina and vitality, coupled with abnormally high levels of regeneration even by familiars' standards, lightning weasels were believed can only die by old age. In fact, it appeared that nothing can truly kill a lightning weasel: Minor injuries and burns quickly hheals and able to put themselves back together after being dismembered, blown into pieces, reduced into bloody mess, or dispersed into small molecules. Lightning Weasels' strong life force and regenerative ability also what allowed them to live for centuries. Even so, continuous regeneration from severe injuries such as blown into pieces or dismemberment will gradually strain and weakened them; if they take too many serious injuries, lightning weasels can become too weak to regenerate. Even so, there's no confirmation whether a lightning weasel can be killed after become too weak to regenerate, as Croix, who tried to kill Biri Biri, ended up made him undergo transformation into Lost Soul Familiar and forced her to retreat. *'Kamaitachi Form' (supplementary ability): Kamaitachi form that lightning weasels possess is the empowered form they use to combat powerful enemies that they can't overpowered in their natural form just like Thunder Golem ability. In this transformed state, whatever abilities that they had increased several times and gained new ability in form of retractable blades to slice and dice enemies, ability that also led to legend about Kamaitachi. This ability is useful against monsters with power level comparable to either ancient dragons or titans, or other familiars that undergo Lost Soul Transformations. Initially they can maintain this form for 99.9 seconds, but further mastery over this ability allowed them to stay longer. But should they become too weak, they will immediately revert to their natural form. Like Thunder Golem, this ability only used for last resort or against extremely powerful enemies. In this form, lightning weasels gain additional features where their limbs slighty elongates as they gained additional features in form of retractable bone scythe on front forelegs and several crystalline-like protursions on their body that glow in blue: Two smaller pairs each located at the base of lower jaw and shoulders, whereas two longer pairs located on the upper back where upper pair proturding forward and lower pair proturding backwards. In their natural form, Lighting Weasels is an ermite with golden four-pointed star-shaped badge in the middle of the face and front limbs which had structure akin to human's, complete with opposable thumbs on their clawed hands. Even so, they can grow to size of Japanese martens as the adult of this familiar is half a meter (1½ feet) in length on average, not counting a 20-centimeter-long tail (7.9 in). Known Lightning Weasel Shiny Flash See: Shiny Flash Mamba Seal Mamba Seals are species of magical seals with special ability to create, shape and manipulate poisons and poisonous substances, be it from within their bodies or nearby existing source. They only used this ability to fight on land because their poison can easily dissolves in water. These seals also possesses potent resistance to their own poisons and poisonous substance they manipulated, which vary from one to another. Being aquatic mammals, it was widely believed that Mamba Seals were slow on land, but this later proved to be false as they can roll into a ball to move about quickly on land to counteract this limitations. There are some reports from witches that a pack of Mamba Seals rolls into a ball to move across the island for new nesting grounds, but occasionally rest near large bodies of water to keep their bodies fresh. Mamba Seals also possesses unusually strong limbs and immense physical strength, allowing them to crawl deceptively fast. As discussed before, Mamba Seals can manipulate toxin by either breathes a concussive stream of corrosive toxic breath, firing several balls of poison, and creating solid armor made of toxin. They can also move very fast by rolling into a ball and rammed through their enemies. When fighting underwater, they relied on their speed, claws, and teeth due to only able to manipulate poison on land. Mamba Seals inspired the legends of the Selkie. Sometimes, their poison could go haywire during a specific planet alignment, causing their poison to produce a maiden like hair and an almost siren like voice. Several people witness this phenomenon, which lead to the rumor of manatees be mermaids, although manatees are totally separated species. Also, during a phenomenon called Venus Effect, Mamba Seals will undergo transformations into humanoid forms with enlarged webbed limbs. For Jian's case, she's a beautiful young girl with a doll like appearance. Jian's real mother has a model like appearance almost af if a princess fairy tale coming to life. Known Mamba Seal Jiàn Jiàn is mamba seal who is very childish compared to other Familiars due to the fact that she is still a baby. Sucy bumped into her when she was looking for mushrooms at the beach. After one adventure, Sucy decides to take her home and adopted her as her baby to cope with the fact that her parents forced to abandoned her a year ago and desires not to do the same to the seal. This led to her meeting with Nia, Jiàn's biological mother who grateful to the young with who taking care of her child during her disappearance. A cheerful individual who viewed Sucy as older sister figure, but accident prone and Sucy is overly protective of the seal. Nia Jiàn's biological mother and Sucy's friend and guardian. She owed Sucy for taking care of her daughter when they were separated, and even allowed Jiàn to become the young witch's familiar while giving her some important advices. She later join forces with Biri Biri to help Akko and co. and Sucy's parents defeating Jormungand who terrorized Sea Kingdom of Hymir. Dragon Horse Dragon Horses, also known as Kirins, are race of horse-like familiars that resembles chinese dragons. They primarily resembles a white horse with dolphin-like head that had two pair of horns and long moustache. They possesses magical ability with their trump cards are ability to manipulate water and fire, and even combined both elements to fire focused stream of hot steam from their mouth. Kirins were a proud race, but overtime, Witches and Humanity see them as nothing more than a symbol of status. Known Kirins Yondu Yondu is familiar of Lotte Yanson. He started off as apathetic and grumpy familiar whom dismayed with the change of the way humanity and witches saw them. Not surprisingly,Yondu's response to anyone who wanted to ride him was to spew them away, believing that they will only use his talents like expendable tools until he met Lotte, who not only showed courage but also humble which are the things that he valued. Chamrosh Chamroshes are familiars that said to resembles cross between bird and dog in the same style with griffins and stated to be related. Though they had head, neck, front legs, wings, and feathers of that of falcon, his rear leg, body, and tail resembles that of dog. Biri Biri stated that Beatrix’s endeavor to bring chamroshes for witches community at Persian led to the myth about them. Known Chamrosh Pongo Pongo is a loyal and dedicated servant to Diana eversince she was little. However before, Pongo belonged to Diana's mother, Bernadette but since she died, ownership was passed to Diana. Diana view Pongo as a surrogate father. Pongo has a liking towards Akko and always urges the latter to be friends with Diana. American Jackalope Familiar in form of Rabbit with Antlers. Possessing the ability to control wind, casting basic magic, jump and run very fast, and unleashing sonic scream. Known Jackalopes Amanda's Jackalope TBA Elwetritsch Also known in their harmless form as the Dodo, they are familiar race lived primarily on Germany. Prior to that, they inhabited the island of Mauritus until an incident that was inflicted upon humans caused the birds to move their nesting grounds to Germany. The event was heavily classified by the Witches Council. In their true form that still bore resemblance with their Dodo form, Elwetritsches actually have beautiful but fearsome appearance as their natural form looked like cross between four-winged pterodactyl-like creature and their harmless Dodo form. Known Elwetritsch Karl TBA Kludde Kluddes are familiar in form of giant wolf with bat wings and ears. Firsts of their kind was introduced to Belgia by Nine Olde Witches to witch community there, further expanding their mythologies there. These creatures inspired the legend of Bram Stoker's Dracula. In the novel, it was described that Dracula could transform into a Wolf and a Bat. Kludde have retracable wings to hide as an ordinary wolf. Known Kluddes Belle A Kludde named Belle was a familiar who served as consultant for Annabel Creme. Khepri Khepri are child-sized familiar that resembles biomechanical beetles with two legs and four arms. In appearance at their mature form, they resembles rhinoceros beetle with two pincers with three parts on their face, covering a mouth full of sharp teeth. Their eyes also covered by a helmet-like skull. Known Khepris Rico Rico is more open compared to his master. Probably due to the fact that he is an Otaku. He loves watching anime and reading manga. Rico first showed Connie mecha anime which she throughly enjoyed. Zord Rex The second largest of the Pomokai Holoholona race only behind the Leviathan. Basically, Zord Rexes are massive creature that looked like cross between theropod dinosaur Tyrannosaurus and basilisk lizards with two pair of arms; original pair being smaller and weaker, whereas extra one (which normally folded within their shoulder pylons) that above original pair are stronger, longer, and muscular, usually folded when not needed. Like other huge familiars, they can also shrunk to smaller version of themselves both to make witches and smaller familiars comfortable with them as they interact with each other and to enter and interact within smaller areas such as human buildings. They possesses retractable 3 crest-like sails on the head, back, and tail that functions as cooling system whenever they exerts excessive body heat or intimidating enemies. Even so, they rarely unfolded these sails that made their resemblance to basilisk lizards less noticeable. Interestingly, in spite of their size, they are capable to hiding and sneaking through enemies and preys alike. Their special ability is manipulating growths of their scales into durable shields which, combined with their ability to curled into a ball, enable them to perform cannonball attack. Their sightings by humans believed to inspired myths about dinosaur-like cryptids including Kasai Rexes. Notable Zord Rex Kur the Destroyer Kur the Destroyer is the oldest and wisest Zord Rex Shiny met during his exile and had personal vendetta with Croix for painfully extracted Nidhoggr's essence in his body. He and Akko and companions participates in the battle against a resurrected Nidhoggr. Grootslangs Grootslangs are 12 meter long familiar that resembles giant snake. Nine Olde Witches brought first members of their kind to witch community at Africa, expanding mythologies about magical creatures there. In appearance, Grootslangs resembles a python with head that resembles vipers adorned with a pair of horn-like protursions at the back of the head. In spite of possessing poisonous fangs, the shape of their fangs and their body’s physiology closely match of constrictor snake. They also large enough to swallow an adult human whole. Grootslangs are also natural enemies of Lightning Weasels due to them can easily sensing their presence and easily avoiding their attacks. While capable to perform magic, Grootslangs seemed to more dependant for their natural abilities to constrict their foes so they can bite them with their poisonous fangs. But they can also can shed away damaged skin both for healing themselves and creating diversion, and performing camouflage like cuttlefish. Known Grootslangs Daryl’s Unnamed Grootslang Daryl Cavendish revealed to owned at least one Grootslangs, which resulted Biri Biri become suspicious on her because during his and Akko's visit to Cavendish Mansion, the weasel notice a smell of typical Grootslang near the entrance of the basement. When Diana and Pongo saved Akko from Daryl's snakes, Biri Biri found the said grootslang's newly shed skin and become agitated. Sure enough, the said grootslang showed up right behind Diana, only for Biri Biri electrocuted it to submission and left him fall into chasm below and stated that they had to left the area as he only pissed it off. It later involves in the dogfight on the air between Akko and Diana against Daryl and her daughters, where it lunges to attack Pongo, but met resistance from both Biri Biri and the chamrosh. It was immediately defeated by combination of both familiars. Davey Jone's Locker Squids Familiar race in form of Squids that can adapt on land environments like similar race Land Squids. They love to hide in lockers. Known Locker Squids Hannah's Locker Squid Hannah possesses a locker squid as her familiar, and she once had it freaked Akko out. Allocamelus A familiar race resembles Donkey Headed Camel found on Africa. They are weather manipulators. Known Allocamelus Cavendish' Allocamelus An allocamelus was kept at the Cavendish Mansion. He distrusts Daryl for brought a Grootslang into the mansion's basement and warned Biri Biri about it. Pabilsag Familiar Race in form of armored giant scorpions that were used as Protectors by Babylonian Witches. Devil Bird Familiars that resembles extinct Terror Birds with skeletal bodies. They are capable to run very fast, jumped higher, and ability to unleash ear-deafening shriek to disoriented their foes before attacking them with claws and beak. Slug Hounds Slug Hounds are familiars that resembles slug-like creatures. They are bigger than their smaller counterparts and are the size of a bloodhound as well as dog like personality. They were the inspiration to the Minhocao. The Slug Hounds produces a slime that could be used for a variety of purposes. The slime can act as a super nutrient for the trees or it could be used to make high quality potions. Long ago, a rogue band of Witches took the Slug Hounds and abused them leading to a mass extinction. This act was what prompted the Land Squids to break away from Witches during Middle Ages. Even so, there are rumors of survivors of these creatures found a safehaven in uncharted lands, which confirmed by Croix who spent month looking for them at uncharted forest at Black Forest. They ultimately saved from extinction thanks to Yggdrasil Armada's efforts. Land Squids Familiars that taking form of cephalopods that are able to walk on land. They are rogues compared to the other 100. Their mission is to protect the Green, aka plant life. Possesing multiple tentacles that could crush a car and spewing a paralysing smog, they possess vampiric abilties that allow them to absorb and use their victims' powers. Due to the resemble plants, they inspired the rumor of Man-eating trees. Notable Land Squids Big Boss The leader of the Land Squids in South America. He is concerned for his kind and would take drastic against any agressor. He held a grudge against Witches for what happened to the Slug Hounds and the many atrocities that happened to the other Familiars. He finally putting aside the grudge after encounter with Kur who berated him that he had gone too far and revealed that Yggdrasil Armada had saved last Land Squids from extinction. Nue One of familiar races that inspired Japanese legend, this creature brought untold terror amongst the populace. Although the Japanese only saw its Lost Soul form, the Nue's natural form was actually more like Tasmanian Tiger. Taken from its home long time ago and sold as a pet, the Nue broke free and assumed its new transformation. Leviathan Familiar race in form of underwater sea beast legendary throught the world. A Leviathan opened its mouth and sucks in its prey in a whirlpool and its tower like antenna fires a beam that turns its enemies into ashes. It described as cross between mosasaurus and angler fish. Known Leviathan Nautilus The most famed of Leviathan was Nautilus owned by Nemo. Nautilus and his master both sacrificed themelves to end the Draconic Siege. Edenarus Familiar race in form of massive Tortoises the size of islands and are very rare find. Each one carries a rainforest on their backs, all of them provide healty snacks and medicinal qualities. They are the inspiration of Genbu of Chinese Mythology. They have a three maturity stage: 1) First is their infant stage where the Edenarus are small tadpole like creature. They inspired the snake of Genbu. 2) The second is a metamorphasis stage where most of their bodies are covered in a knight like armor leaving only the legs and head although for some reason, the Edenarus prefer their heads remain hidden inside the armor/shell. They are inspirations to Dullahan. 3) The third and last stage where the shell breaks away allowing the Edenarus to mature into its giant form. Fomorians Familiar race in form of ape-like creatures that resides in the dark dimension. Rumor has it that they were the Witches 'Black Ops'. Most famous Fomorian was Balor. Peryton Familiars in form of winged deer. Also known as the Swan Deer. It was revealed that Diana when she was a child actually wanted one as her Familiar. Mothmas Mothmas are familiars in form of moths who lives in 'flocks'. They are the size of Chihuahuas and are considered the best tailors in the world. They capable to joined together into large humanoid being for combat and intimidaring enemies, and sightings of them performing this feat inspired the Mothman. Heiðrún Heiðrún are goat-like Familiars who were even pets to Celestials, much to other Familiar's chagrin because they were actually lazy and slothful creatures in spite serving as proof of friendship between Nine Olde Witches and Celestials. They produced a tasty wine. As with Jambavans and Atmospheric Beasts, Croix found them near Ley Line portal that led to Bifrost. Lullaby Mouse Mouse like Familiar gifted with exemplary musical intuition and ability to make music with their bodies and act as guides. They are quite friendly particularly to children. The Lullaby Mouse inspired Pied Piper. In truth, the town of Hamelin was home to a number of slave traders and were selling a number of children at a secret island. Enraged with children slavery, an unspecified number of these creatures rescued the children. The events would later be the inspiration to another tale, Pinocchio. Its worth mentioning that Akko met a number of these Lullaby Mouse as a child and played with them during the night of the New Year, making it the second time she was inspired by magic. Their tails resembled musical symbols. Sphinx Also known as the Sand Cats. They have no organic bodies except fleshy yellow core, but uses sand to have a form. Pharaohs used Sand Cats as part of a plan for a security system. Building the statue version of the Familiar and spreading rumors of the term mummy, pharaohs purposely allowed sand to enter the hidden holes allowing the Sand Cats to utilise their full power. Sorginak Aka the "Red Bulls" of Spanish Mythology. They have the ability to control other bulls to protect Witches from angry villagers. They lead to the legendary running of the bull and why bulls at some point 'hated' red as red was actually activates hidden instincts. Lembuswana Six-legged, four-eyed wooly elephant like familiars who took part in the Battle of Mahakam River. Pixie Owls They have bodies of Hamsters but the face, beak and wings of Owls. They come in many colors. Jennifer the Witch had a Pixie Owl as a familiar and were the main inspiration to the Furby Toyline. Jabberwocky Jabberwocky was a Salamader like familiar with slender body and draconic features. Known Jabberwocky Holbrooke's Jabberwocky Holbrooke had a jabberwocky who originally belonged to a cruel Queen who forced the Jabberwockey into its Lost Form state. Saved by Holbrooke's ancestors and has been the family Familiar. Sarimanok Condor-like familiars that found in the Phillipines. They aided in the Great Excorcism which led them favored by Wild Hunt participants. Ratatoskr Squirrel-like Familiars supercharged by the remaining power of Yggdrasil before it collapsed. Their powers are on par to Raiju and other powerul Familiars. Akko helped one Ratatoskr in becoming part of a movie about superhero girl with squirrel powers. Bulgasari Asian Familiars that have the ability to transform their bodies into solid steel. Cherufe Iguanas-like familiars that lived in Volcanos. Very adept in manipulating magma. Bunyip Swamp-dwelling familiar who helps others to find their way after becoming a Lost Soul and being last race to be created by Yggdrasil. Bunyips were the first Familiars to ever control their Lost Souls forms and have share necessary information to ease familiars trapped in their Lost Soul forms to witch community. Notable Bunyips Ambrose the Wandering Bunyip Ambrose is the hermit bunyip who once help Biri Biri to move on from his past mistakes during his self-imposed exile. Formerly worked for House of Cavendish, he retired at one point after Golden Age of Magic ended and travel around the world as a wanderer and hermit until he stayed with Magic Item Shop's Proprietor. Rainbow Fish Fish-like familiars that lives In India. Their scales changed color and used to calm the mind of people. Rhynogre A familiar race in form of carnivoruous hybrid of ogre and rhino. They are carnivorous and inspired the legend of Karkadann and Emela ntouka. Panther Eels Familiars that live in the Switzerland Alps. They have front of Panthers but lower half of Eels. They used their claws to open Leylines. Puca Wombat Familiars gifted with great intuition for story telling. Ahuizotl Abuizotl are Monkey-like Familiars with mask like faces and a tail with powerful pincers. Their faces were carved into Temples. Jambavan Named after a Celestial who took them, they are bear mounts who rumored assisted several Celestials in battling cosmic threats. Croix found some Jambavans near a Ley Line spot that led to Bifrost Bridge, and stated that she lost many of her magitronic cubes just to acquire Nidhoggr's essence inside two of them. They also among few familiars who given by Woodward to some celestials who visited Earth long time ago. Ammit Reptilain Familiars resembling the Pristichampus, quadruped crocodiles. They were tasked to hunt and devour Evil Spirits. Their special ability made many of them become valuable allies of Wild Hunt participants. Black Shuck Labrador-like familiar race who are able to turn into living shadows as well as manipulating shadows into weapon. They inspired Hellhounds and birth the legendary Cerberus. Gumiho Also known as Nine Tailed Foxes, this familiar race are excels in various magic used by onmyoji and its most powerful attack (aside Shiny Ball) is a white energy ring called the ring of fire. Odin's Wings Familiar race in form of birds with traits of both ravens and hummingbirds. Legends that surrounding them stated that they have said to bring messages from the Gods. Today, they spent sending messages for Witches and others who are aware of their existence. Known Odin's Wings Mrs. Yanson's Odin's Wing flock The store owner and Mrs. Yanson uses them with the latter having a flock of them as pets. They are shown to attack her husband if they see him flirting with other women. Domovoi A Familiar resembling a Terrier with hair covering its entire body. They use their hair appendages for offensive purposes. Tarasque Tarasque are 6-legged Pangolin like familiars around the size of a bear known for its powerful artillery termed "Railgun". Leshy Leshy are terrestial crab-like familiars with long legs of a Daddy Long Legs. A Lost Soul Leshy was responsible for the Blair Witch incident. Myrmidons Ant-like familiar race that also known as The Assassin Ants. In truth, the Witch commands one Mymidons who are the Queens. Myrmidons create soldiers from their magical storage. Depending how much they have, it could range from a couple to an entire army. Due to its ability to amass an army, they can only adopted for security reasons. Bicorn Draconic familiar race known for its thirst for battle and a wild persona. They were best known as the Jersey Devil. Undercrawler A giant sea centipede that lives around South Africa. Inspiring the Legend of Inkanyamba and Sepa, the Centipede God. Any part cut will become independant and will sometimes return to their hosts. Hidebehind They are familiar race dwelling in forests. Because their pacifist and shy personality, hidebehinds are the most mysterious among the Familiars, as it's rare for those who encounter them confirmed what they looked like, even Familiars. Only by blinking one could see a brief glimpse of the creature. It was widely believed that hidebehinds in fact, human-sized familiar race that resembles phasmids (stick insect), something which confirmed by Croix when she caught one of them for extracting Nidhoggr's essence inside them. Fiskerton Phantom A chimera familiar that looked like cross between a big cat and a lemur. Balaur They are Familiar race resembling either a Komodo Dragon or a Megalania. They thrived on eating minerals and were believed to have created the basis for the Sorceror Stone. Nursing Spider They are a near pacifistic spider-like familiar race whose only goals are to nurture young. They were used by Witches of the old times to look after their children. Atmospheric Beast Large Jellyfish-like familiars who used to lived in the skies, but now can only found at the area around Ley Line portal that led to Bifrost. They were once used by Witches as homes working akin to that of a clownfish and sea anemone. Their sightings led to the belief of Aliens or UFOs on Earth. According to Woodward, the Atmospheric Beast are prophecised to play an important role at some point in the future, which confirmed true as Heimdall, a member of this race, formed Yggdrasil Armada to combat revived Nidhoggr. Possesses extraordinary ability to manipulate matter with magic. Further study on this bizzare familiar race revealed that their jellyfish-like body actually not their physical form, but rather "shell" made of earthen matter that they form and manipulate from the inside like vehicle or armor. In fact, Atmospheric Beasts' true form is confirmed to be a white, soccer ball-sized spherical core covered by glowing fleshy tendrils. It's also clarified that witches who use Atmospheric Beasts as both familiar and home have them expanded their shells into hut-sized and have the said shell hollowed so they can use the hollowed interior of their said familiar's shell as home. Masked Avians Humanoid bird-like familiar known as the Protectors of Hallow's Eve. While having avian features, masked avians's upper body had more humanoid body plan and had two pair of black wings, with lower pair are smaller and had 3 digit claws with opposable thumbs. They can also stand upright like humans do. Their head also protected by retracable chitinous mask around their head inspired the image for faces of Jack-o-lantern. The retractable mask, combined with their habit in wrapping their large wings around their body and standing upright gave them appearance of large masked man with coat. Amphisbaena Medium-sized familiar that bear resemblance to Cockatrice. They have the body of a chicken and horned adders for tail and head. Duck Bear A Familiar in the form of a platypus, only larger. Inspired the Bear Lake Monster and other sea monsters. Troll Croakers Troll Croakers resembled a troll with frog features. They are known for their large tongue and deadly precision with them. Also known for hypnosis. Sighted in Ohio and birthing the myth of the Loveland Frogmen. Boar Mole A boar like Familiar with features of a mole. They used their mole claws to dig into the Earth to escape poachers or return to attack. Also possessing porcupine like quills to fire at oppoenents. They inspired the Greek Boars, Mole People and the Beast of Dean. Maltese Tiger Tiger-like Familiars with the signature ability of intagibility. Ahool Familiars resembling a feather tailed Possum. They hunt in packs and prefer swarming enemies. Ningen They are whale like Familiar resembling an albino Porpoise with long tentacles. They can unleashed a powerful and limitless snow storm that freezes everything in sight. It was called the Neverending Winter. Lampry Ray Familiar race in form of giant flying Mantas with rows of serrated teeth. Garuda Drake A powerful familiar that bore characteristics of both Wyvern and eagle with powerful beaks and teeth. Known to aerial dive while enveloping themselves with a combustible energy. Caladrius A crane that activate a healing field. Sirrush A Giraffe familiar with the abilty to extend its neck to great distances. Inspired whack a mole. Bug Behemoth A chimeric Familiar with the eyes of a Cicade, the body of a Honey Badger, the eyebrow of a crested owl and the beak of an eagle. Earned name Bug bear due to lost in translation. Also responsible for little Green Men. Squonk Found on Pennsylvania, they are Hippo like Familiars with rage issues. Due to the fact that Gypsies steals their eyes as their crystal balls. Witches made a warrant Gypsies stay great distance from Squonks. Gargouille A Gargbeast, a term used for quadrup Gargoyle. Unique winged familiar race that can pose as stone gargoyles. Legendary hero, Cu chulainn used a Gargouille to battle a banshee. Namibian Flying Snake Asp-like familiar race with winged capabilities and an udder. More gentle than grootslangs. Hodag Wolverine-like familiar race strictly protected by witch community for tragic Lost Soul Familiar incidents: Many of them become victim of mass experimentation causes them to transform. Analysis shows that the experiment was involving fusion with several Familiar essences to resurrect Nidhoggr. Witches who involved in the mass experimentation was executed. Since then, such infamous event was remembered as Hodag Holocaust, and while Hodags now treated better by witch community, they now become symbol of anti-familiar abuse. Croix would later stole the confiscated data from the Holocaust for her own plot before return to Luna Nova. Nanaue Familiar race in form of quadruped sharks that live in Hawaii. They have a voracious appetite and up until contained by witch community, they nearly brought about the decimation of the islands' food supply. The Golden Ram A flying race of Familiars who their race and the Land Squid inspired the myths of the Chupacabra. They are close with Goats and witnesses who actually saw them were either poachers or loggers who mistaken the Golden Ram as the perpetrator. Taking animals away were the Land Squid's extreme view that humans have enslaved the animals which lead to retaliation. Nokken German Insectoid Familiar race who has chimeric abilities of various animals with a scorpion and wasp. They also have a metamorphosis which akin to a Dragonflies. Ogopogo Reptillian Familiar Race. Legend has it that watching the herd of Ogopogo marching across the lake alonside a loved one would only deepened the bond. They inspired various long neck sea creatures with the exception of Nessie. Oni Familiar race in form of large anthropomorphic horned mandrill residing in Japan. Inspiring Japanese race of demonic ogre of the same name. Tanuki Japanese Raccoon-like familiar race who likes to play tricks. British Lions A race of feline Familiars that resemble Lions. Took part in many history such as the Nemean Lion. Possesses special ability to reinforce their bodily tissues with durable yellow crystallines. Hippocampi Aquatic Zebra that roam the Aegean sea. They used their dorsal fins to slice boats and hid inside fog. Khameleon Familiar race resembling a horned chameleon with four eyes and six legs. Master shapeshifter who able to transform themselves into objects. Their shapeshifting are so effective that they could even matched the inner working of machines. If copying a car, it could turn into a real one and works well as one. Metamorphosis Spell is widely believed to be invented based on their impressive shapeshifting ability, albeit still pale in comparison. Inspired the myth about Bogeyman and ghostly objects. Stymphalian Bird Familiar race that resembles anthropomorphic white penguin found in the artic. Later inspired the Albino Penguin of HP Lovecraft. Sarangay A chimera with the head of a Water Buffalo, the upper body of a Gorilla, the lower half of a Steed and the tail of a cougar. Their clubs holds a powerful Sorceror Stone which they use to battle Lichesand Ghosts from the Great Exorcism. Sigbin Mongooses with Hare ears. They served as watchdogs and watch for any malevolaent Demons during the Great Exorcism. Nuno sa Punso A Koala like Hobgoblin who uses a large wooden staff that controls 'Mojo'. Aids Witches and his fellow Familiars during the Great Exorcim. They tend to wear a large rimmed circular hat. Jewel Cobra Cobra like Familiar race known for its beautiful jewel skin which led them to them being hunted. They fled to Japan inspring Tsuchinoko and eventually Orochi based on its Lost Soul form. Quake Sloth Familiar race in form of sloth whom body covered by armor similar to ankylosauruses' and posesses powerful piston like arms. The fights among them responsible for the earthquakes in Brazil. Yowie Australian familiar race that resembles Chimpanzee. A faithful companion a witch should have. They aren’t flying monkeys which the Witch community gets annoyed hearing that. Wisdom Fish Coelacanth-like familiar race known for their wisdom and were used as tutors. Professor Pisces was a student to the Wisdom Fish. The Salmon of Wisdom was also a student. Dahu Dahu are Antelople like Familiar race. They represent the sheer will. Hitchiker Star A starfish like Familiar who hikes onto people. They do resembles starfish but are magenta in colour and have one eye in the middle. They were part of Sinbad's tale on the Devalpa. Brownie Familiar race that famed as master housemakers. Amphithere Peacock-like familiar race who consider themselves the Party Masters. They control birds to make fabulous festivals. Drake Lizards A small lizard like Familiar race with draconic traits. Heavily resembles baby form of Ancient Dragon, but lacked wings. Calygreyhound Familiar race in form of odd Chimera. It has the body of a wildcat, the horns of an Ibex, the fork tongue of a monitor lizard, the tail of a lion and the legs of a hound. Peluda A capybara or lemming like familiar race that live near the Huisne River that absorbs water through their fur. Undine They are a race of otter-like familiar race. They thwarted a heretic who wanted to use the powers of a Death Celestial but the rescued feared the Undine as lacking a soul. Its open to interpretation what they meant but its believed they're aware of their origins. Taniwha Familair race resembling crickets. They bring good luck to the folk of New Zealand. Nagual A centauresque Familiar with blue human and mammalian body with fur on its upper humanoid body, reptile eyes, webbed hands, insect antenna, birds feathers on its animal lower body and a fishes tail. They bestowed were believed to bestow the strengths of animals. A entire series of books were based on them. Phantom Kangaroo Familiar race that depicted as kangaroo with bioluminiscent ability similar to deep sea fishes. Category:Blog posts